


Infinity Times Infinity

by sleepingplanets



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, umm idk im still getting used to tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingplanets/pseuds/sleepingplanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Courfeyrac plan out their wedding and Combeferre is so in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Times Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Les Mis fic and also the first fic I'm posting on AO3 so I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. This is random fluff and any mistakes you find are my own. I hope you like this! :)

The night after Combeferre proposed to Courfeyrac, he held the smaller man close to him as they laid in bed. Their bare legs were tangled together beneath the sheets while Courfeyrac slept with his nose pressed into the crook of Combeferre’s neck. Combeferre didn’t fall asleep for a while, his mind racing through the events of the day. 

The way Courfeyrac was so confused when he went down on one knee before going speechless. The way his eyes watered as Combeferre spoke to him four small words that carried so much meaning. He engraved into his mind the way Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him breathless after he said yes. 

Combeferre didn’t let go of him till the first ray of sunlight snuck in through the slight part in the curtains. He placed kisses all over Courfeyrac’s face, leaving traces of his heart behind, embedding them into Courfeyrac’s skin.

~~~~~~

They sat across each other in the cafe down the street from their apartment. Courfeyrac held a cup of coffee in both of his hands, grinning every time the sun glinted off of the band of silver around Combeferre’s finger. “What?” Combeferre, looking up from his newspaper, asked, giving him a small smile. 

Courfeyrac was silent for a bit. He put down his cup and reached out with his left hand to hold onto Combeferre’s. His thumb rubbed against the polished metal tenderly, smiling fondly. He said, “Nothing really. I’m just really happy that we finally got you a ring.” He rubbed his thumb over it again. “It matches mine.”

Combeferre didn’t say anything as he watched Courfeyrac’s hand move against his. Courfeyrac’s hand was smaller than his and the contrast between Combeferre’s dark skin with Courfeyrac’s lighter complexion was beautiful. Before long, their hands became intertwined. 

Neither said much after that. They simply sat there, enjoying the warmth in each others palms. Small upturns of the lips were passed between them but words weren’t needed. 

~~~~~~

They walked through the floral shop hand in hand as they tried to come up with a color scheme. Not much was getting done though, other than one of them pointing out a flower they liked every once in a while. Next time, they should bring Jehan along. He would know more about flowers and colors than them. For now, they were content with enjoying themselves. The owner of the shop smiled as she watched them explore.

“What color would you want our wedding to be?” Courfeyrac asked casually.

The first color that came to Combeferre’s mind was gold. Courfeyrac asked why and Combeferre suddenly found himself at a lost for words. How could he fully explain himself? How could he put into words that Courfeyrac was like the sun, all warmth and vibrancy? He reminded Combeferre of daybreak, shedding light onto everything and everybody in his life. He was beautiful and precious and Combeferre didn’t know what to say.

“Because you’re golden,” he said finally, albeit feeling somewhat ashamed at the cheesy line. “What colors would you want?” he asked back.

Courfeyrac didn’t even seem to think about it. “Green,” he replied back with a grin. “Just green.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the color of your eyes.”

Combeferre suddenly felt overwhelmed. He couldn’t even find the right words to express himself while Courfeyrac managed to bring him down with just one simple reason. He pulled the smaller man closer and placed a kiss on Courfeyrac’s forehead while the latter giggled. He put his forehead against Combeferre’s chest, not caring that they were being watched, and listened to Combeferre’s heartbeat. His eyes closed and he followed the rhythmic sound. Everything was bliss.

~~~~~~

Thankfully, Courfeyrac managed to persuade Grantaire into being their pre-wedding photographer. Although he was mostly known for his paintings, Grantaire was pretty handy with a camera and he was more than willing to help out. 

“You guys are so cheesy,” he said with a fake frown as they went around taking picture after picture in the park. “But you sure do make one photogenic couple.”

Combeferre smiled widely at that and looked down at Courfeyrac. He reached up and tugged lightly on one of the brown curls next to Courfeyrac’s ear. “You’re so perfect,” he whispered. 

Courfeyrac blushed a lovely shade of pink before getting up on his tip toes and kissing Combeferre’s cheek. “Not as much as you are,” he whispered back when the flash of the camera went off.

“Ok, ok guys, let’s keep going,” Grantaire demanded. “Before I get cavities from all this fluff.”

~~~~~~

They were each others rocks. One kept the other grounded to the Earth when times are tough. Combeferre will forever be thankful for that. 

He came home one night to see Courfeyrac stretched out on the couch, the TV on some cooking show. Courfeyrac took one look at him, his mouth morphing into a frown before turning the volume down on the TV. He got up and turned the lights in their living room off before walking up to Combeferre. Courfeyrac grabbed his hand and held it as he led them both back to the couch. Combeferre didn’t know if he could’ve made it to the bed. 

They both laid down. Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around Combeferre, holding him to his chest. One of his hands rubbed Combeferre’s back gently while the other carded its fingers through the soft tresses of Combeferre’s hair. 

“What happened today?” Courfeyrac asked softly. 

Combeferre sighed tiredly, the memories of the day like a silent film in his head. “It was one of my patients. She had a heart attack. We did everything we could. Courfeyrac, if I would’ve gotten there sooner-- if anyone could’ve gotten there sooner, we might’ve been able to save her. We could’ve--” 

“Shh…” Courfeyrac commanded, his voice still quiet but firm. “You did what you could, Combeferre. You tried your best. That’s all anyone can ever do in a situation like that.” He kissed the top of Combeferre’s head and held him tighter. “Her death isn’t your fault.”

Combeferre sighed again, too tired to say anything else. Instead, he let Courfeyrac hold him, both of their bodies squished on the couch, Combeferre still wearing his scrubs. He didn’t care. 

Both of them woke up the next morning, the soreness in their arms and necks prominent but neither one really cared. Courfeyrac pulled Combeferre into a proper hug when they sat up and held him for a few moments. Afterwards, he kissed Combeferre sweetly and shortly before ushering him off to the bathroom, telling Combeferre that he was going to start on breakfast. Combeferre did so with no objections. He just returned the kiss and walked away with little energy but with so much love for the man in the other room.

~~~~~~

They stood in the middle of the large ballroom while Enjolras spoke with a worker of the hotel. He was helping them find a place to hold their wedding and their reception and so far, this place had it all. The hotel’s restaurant was also willing to be their caterer for a decent price.

Once again, their hands were intertwined as they took in their surroundings. Above, chandelier lights glittered against a cream colored ceiling. There was enough room for all their guests and a dance floor that Courfeyrac couldn’t wait to put into good use. 

He turned to look at Combeferre and asked, “I can’t wait to have our first dance here.”

Combeferre smiled at him, green eyes sparkling down into his brown ones. “Neither can I. This place is beautiful.” He held up Courfeyrac’s hand and placed his other on Courfeyrac’s waist. “Wanna practice?” he asked, grinning but there was something shy in the way he asked Courfeyrac, as if the other could ever say no.

Laughing, he put his friend hand on Courfeyrac’s shoulder. “Of course,” he said quietly, reassuringly.

They swayed along to nonexistent music, happy to just hold each other. Combeferre would accidentally step on Courfeyrac’s toes and the other would laugh it off. Courfeyrac would unitentionally trip over Combeferre’s feet and they’d both smile stupidly, too lost in the other to notice Enjolras and the hotel worker watching from far the other side of the room. 

Enjolras smiled and pointed a finger at them. “Those are my two best friends,” he said proudly but kept his voice down as to not ruin the moment.

~~~~~~

“Did you wake him up yet?” a voice said, sounding suspiciously like Enjolras.

“Oh look he’s waking up right now!” another voice chimed in.

“Finally, I thought he was never going to open his eyes,” says someone else.

“Come on, before we fall behind schedule!” Yep, that was definitely Enjolras.

Combeferre opened his eyes slowly only to find several faces peering down at him. Realization was slow to hit him. “Oh my God…” he mumbled.

“You’re getting married today!” Bahorel shouted and Combeferre was fairly sure that the entire hotel floor just woke up.

At that moment, Enjolras came in, already dressed in his groomsmen suit and carrying a cup of coffee with a sticky note taped down on it. “Morning, Ferre. Here’s your coffee,” he said while handing the cup over. “Jehan brought it over. Apparently it’s a gift from Courf.” He said that last bit with a smile.

Combeferre looked down at the note and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

_Morning, Ferre!_

_Hopefully the guys woke you up by now. I can’t wait to see you in a few hours. I can’t wait to be yours and for you to be mine forever. This is just the start of our future. I love you so much._

_The guy that’s gonna be your husband in a few hours,  
Courf  <3_

“God, look at him,” Grantaire said, breaking Combeferre out of his stupor. “He looks like he just won the world.”

“Oh stop it, Grantaire,” Joly chastised but there was no malice behind it. “Let him have his moment.”

“Well he needs to hurry up or he’ll miss his own wedding,” Enjolras says, taking out Combeferre’s navy suit from the closet.

Combeferre didn’t say anything but he felt his smile widened (if that was even possible right now). He felt like he did just win the world and, maybe, part of the sun too.

 

~~~~~~

Once again, because of Courfeyrac, Combeferre found himself at a lost for words. There he was, walking down the aisle with his mother’s arm looped through his. his face was glowing, the smile growing bigger when he saw Combeferre. 

Courfeyrac had opted to wear a charcoal suit with a green checkered bowtie and brown shoes and Combeferre thought he’d never look better. Time seemed to stop for both of them, the only people they can really see being each other. He forgot how to breath for a moment when Courfeyrac mouthed ‘I love you’ to him. He exhaled slowly, the realization that this was really happening hitting him like a ton of bricks. This is real, the man walking towards me is real, everything is real.

When they got to the end of the aisle, Courfeyrac’s mother let go of her son and kissed his cheek. Afterwards, she walked up to Combeferre and touched his cheek gently. There were tears in her eyes. 

“Henri, dear,” she started. “Take care of my Nicholas. Keep him out of trouble.”

He nodded at her, not trusting his voice. Satisfied, she kissed Combeferre’s cheek before moving to her seat in the front row. Combeferre turned his attention to Courfeyrac who moved to stand next to him. Reaching out, he held Courfeyrac’s hand and without thinking about it, he placed a chaste kiss to the top of it. They heard someone, probably Bahorel or Jehan, ‘aww’ at the sight and the flash of a camera went off.

“You ready? Last chance to back out,” he said softly, hoping to God above that Courfeyrac doesn’t make his worst fear come to life.

Courfeyrac simply smiled at him and held his hand tighter. “I’m with you until the end,” he promised. Combeferre’s smile widened, his eyes meeting Courfeyrac’s. They held so many wishes and promises and secrets that were whispered between each other in the silence of the night. Combeferre was positive this was the best choice he ever made. So, with one last smile at each other, they turned to the minister.

~~~~~~

Courfeyrac picked their first dance song and Combeferre loved it, knows that he’ll remember the lyrics to it forever. 

_With golden string_  
 _Our universe was clothed in light_  
 _Pulling at the seams_  
 _Our once barren world now brims with life_

Him and Courfeyrac swayed along to the music, lost in their own world. Combeferre felt warm all over. He held Courfeyrac just a bit closer. Courfeyrac smiled up at him, all brightness and light.

_That we may fall in love  
Every time we open our eyes_

Courfeyrac brought his face close to Combeferre’s, his nose just brushing along Combeferre’s cheek. “We’re married,” he whispered, his voice full of wonder. “Oh my god, we’re actually married.” Combeferre could feel his lips smile against his skin.

_I guess space and time  
Takes violent things, angry things and makes them kind_

He put his cheek against Courfeyrac’s and breathed in the scent of his, now, husband. He smelled familiar, like comfort and home and everything Combeferre loved all in one. “Yes,” he confirmed in a gentle whisper. “We’re married now.”

_We are the dust of dust_  
 _We are the apple of God’s eye_  
 _We are infinite as the universe we hold inside_

“You’re my husband and I can’t be anymore happier.” Courfeyrac faced him and Combeferre saw the shining tears in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed each eyelid, his lips forever soft and gentle on Courfeyrac’s skin. 

“You have me forever,” he said, placing his forehead against Courfeyrac’s.

_Infinity times infinity_

“Infinity times infinity times infinity,” Courfeyrac sang along with the next line, his eyes closed. His lips just barely brushed Combeferre’s and Combeferre became positive about one more thing.

He truly did win the world and a part of the sun.

_Infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity_

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to is called Sun by Sleeping At Last and that's also where the title comes from.


End file.
